1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket adapted for connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional socket is generally used for connecting a chip module and a printed circuit board for electrical connection. The conventional socket, shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, includes an upper lid 1 and a lower lid 2 movably connected to each other, and further includes a base 3 received in the lower lid 2 for supporting a chip module (not shown) and a lever 4 pivoted to the upper lid 1 for securing the upper and lower lids 1 and 2, wherein the base 3 has a plurality of contacts (not shown) for electrically connecting the chip module.
When the chip module is disposed in the base 3, the upper lid 1 is covered, and the lever 4 is suppressed, the chip module can electrically connect to the socket. However, a bottom of the lower lid 1 will warp upwardly due to the unbalanced nature of the force acting upon it, so as to prevent the base 3a from being deformed. Therefore, the chip module will not connect to the socket very well.